The present invention relates to an apparatus that receives ambient sound at a microphone disposed in an earplug. More specifically, the present invention relates to an in-the-ear device having a housing with a microphone inlet, where a microphone is disposed within the housing adjacent the microphone inlet and a porous windscreen is detachably coupled to the housing surrounding a perimeter of the microphone inlet.
Existing electronic earplugs or other in-the-ear devices can include a microphone for receiving ambient sound to provide to an ear canal. For example, a microphone disposed within a housing of the earplug may receive ambient sound via a microphone inlet in the housing. In windy environments, the microphone of an electronic earplug can pick up noise created by the moving air. As an example, a user of an electronic earplug can have difficulty understanding ambient sounds received at a microphone when outside on a gusty day, in an open moving vehicle, or in a breezy room, among other things. Such wind noise may discourage potential users from wearing the electronic earplug.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application.